Effie's Punishment
by Hayffielove
Summary: Haymitch punishes Effie for getting rid of his liquor.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch thought he heard the clanging and rattling of bottles in the kitchen so he went to investigate and when he saw what he did he nearly had a heart attack, Effie was at the sink with a bottle of liquor in her hand he then put it all together to what was happening .. she was getting rid of his liquor!.

'Eff, what are you doing, are you crazy!?' he shouted out, which made Effie jump a mile she turned around to face him with a half empty bottle in her hand.

'Oh ... Haymitch, y - you scared me!, listen, I - I know you think you NEED this stuff but you don't' she said to him nervously looking at the bottle and wrinkling her nose up at it.

She looked back at him scared now because the look he was giving her said he was going to kill.

'I can't believe your doing this! I DO need it ... you don't understand!" he said getting stressed.

'It will be fine Haymitch trust me, you will feel better without the horrid stuff' she said while grabbing another bottle and opening it, getting ready to pour it down the drain.

'Oh no you don't!' he said while taking hold of her wrist and taking the bottle out of her hand then setting it on the bench, he still had hold of her wrist and still had anger in his eyes that was whenhe led her over to his chair.

'I can't believe you would do that to me Eff! you did a very bad thing and now ... you have to be punished'.

'P - punished?!' she said, she was both shocked and confused, looking at him wide eyed because she hadn't a clue what was going to happen and she was scared.

'You heard me' he stated.

As he finished leading her to the chair and sat down on it while taking her along with him and she struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use he was too strong, all of a sudden, Effie found herself in a strange position which was over Haymitch's knee with her ass sticking up in the air.

'Haymitch Abernathy what are you doing? you let me up this instant!' she shouted at him while trying to get away.

'Oh, you'll see sweetheart .. or feel it .. see, you were very bad by pouring my liquor down the drain and so you are going to be punished, simple as really' he explained to her.

'Haymitch, honestly I'm not a child you can't do this!' she said to him sternly and wriggling around.

'Oh no, you aren't going anywhere sweetheart, not until I've spanked you first' he said as sternly as she had spoken to him .. like a parent speaking to a child Effie couldn't believe it!.

'What!?, you can't be serious!' she said agasp.

'Oh but I am, by the time I'm done with you princess your ass is going to be the prettiest bright pink and your not going to be able to sit right for days'

She saw the smirk on his face .. he wasn't as mad now, he was actually enjoying this! the nerve of the man! Effie thought.

She tried to escape his grasp again buthe had a firm hold of her waist then, making sure she was still in place on his knee and couldn't escape, he brought his hand down with a swift motion and _whack! _he delt the first blow to Effie's backside.

Effie lwt out a yelp and whimpered, she couldn't believe this was actually happening, she tried to get away from him again.

'You know, you could make it easier on yourself and take your punishment like a good girl sweetheart or am I going to have to spank your bare ass? which will hurt more' he said to her warningly.

Effie wasn't letting up, she still struggled with him, he let out a chuckle.

'Hard way it is then'

He then held her still and swiftly lifted up her dress to her waist so her ass was bared to him, he then swiftly pulled down her panties to the back of her knees, all the while Effie was still squirming and wriggling around on his knee as she tried to pull it back down but he stopped her and then with another loud _whack! _he spanked her again a bit harder this time, he saw her ass jiggle with each blow .. he wasn't minding this now one bit he was actually liking it, having this woman bent over his knee like this , ass up in the ai, he heard Effie yelp and whimper again he then saw the hand print he left and was pleased with the result so far he also noticed how with every blow she was getting more ... aroused? .. as a matter of fact so was he, who would of thought uptight and proper Effie Trinket gets off by being bent over a knee and spanked he never knew she had a kinky side to her like this and he was beginning to like it.

He leant down and whispered into her ear 'I know you're enjoying this sweetheart .. and who would of thought'

He spanked her again and shelet out a little scream ... trying to disguise the moan she was suppressing.

'How could I be enjoying this you monster, you're delusional!' shesaid trying her best to sound scandalised but Haymitch knew it was a lie.

'I think your soaked panties gave you away sweetheart' he said and gave her another little chuckle.

She was blushingnow, she knew it was all over then because he knew, he saw he cheeks which were pink with embarressment, she was ashamed.

He spanked her again, again and again one after the other and harder with each blow still and she let out a moan with every spank, her ass was getting pinker with everystrike too and he watched her ass still jiggling every time it was kind of hypnotic to him now.

'Aw it's okay Eff, we all have our little fetished ... it just so happens yours is being spanked, and I'm kind of liking you over my knee like this at the moment.

'Oh shut up Haymitch and let . me . go!' she said angrily and tried to get awwy again.

He stopped her again.

'Don't try to deny it Eff, because deep down, you're a little fire cracker in the bedroom aren't you sweetheart?'

he gave her another hard spank waiting for an answer.

she was thrashing around more now and it was becoming increasingly harder for Haymitch to contain his excitement, his pants were pretty tight at the moment.

'okay okay ... yes!' she said giving up and giving out a little huff.

'thought so' he said to her and smirked as he got something and rubbed it onto her bright pink, burning and stinging ass, soothing her and she let out a little sigh enjoying the sensation then, he finally let her up with his help of course and she fixed her dress up smoothing it out that was when she noticed her panties missing, she looked at Haymitch who had them in his hand and went to get them off him but he pulled his hand back from her.

'Uh uh, I'm keeping these as a souvenir' he said to her not hiding his amusement at all as she scowled at him and was now rubbing her ass he then put them in his pocket.

'I will never forget this! I'll get you back son't you worry Haymitch Abernathy!' she said angrily while poking him in the chest.

He was doubled over with amusement he was laughing that much, he wiped the tear from his eye 'Sure you will princess ... sure you will, now you know not to mess with my liquor, and you know you loved every bit of it don't deny it you kinky little minx' he told her then giving her a wink and a smirk.

she gave him one more angrry glare and left slamming the door behind her, he watched as she left smiling and shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and over those few days Haymitch made sure to tease Effie mercilessly about what had happened between them this was followed by a swift and hard kick to his leg under the table and a warning glare by Effie before he went to far.

Of course Haymitch was oblivious to Effie's plan she had to get him back, oh no she definetly hadn't forgotten and she was going to get him back like she said when the perfect opportunity arose and it wouldn't be long until there was.

She made her way to his home with a new phone for him because he needed one anyway, she also had a bag in her other arm, knocking on his door and calling out his name she waited a few moments, hearing movement and then the door opened she was met by a disheveled looking Haymitch.

'Ah, Effie ... back for more alcohol to throw out or ...' he said smirking at her and raising his eyebrows.

Effie bit her tongue and tried to ignore him and smiled at him.

'A new phone, I saw you needed a new one' she said tapping the box.

'Thank you' he said and moved out of the doorway to let her in, she made her way to the living room and put the phone down on the table and sat down while keeping the other bag close to her.

'Please make sure you keep this one and don't break it' she implored him.

'Can't make any promises there' he stated simply.

He then headed to hte kitchen to get a drink. 

'Drink?' he asked her.

'Yes please, but only water'

He nodded and went back into the kitchen for a few minutes and coming back with two full glasses and handed her one.

'Thank you' she said politely and smiling at him then taking a sip, then she saw what was in his glass ... alcohol ... he didn't listen to her and he wasn't going to, she let out a sigh.

'Haymitch, I thought you didn't need that stuff anymore' she said trying to sound dissapointed and frowning at him.

'Yeah well ... you know' he said simply.

'Fine .. do what you like' she said, sounding like she was giving up but it was all part of her plan because she knew he wouldn't give up alcohol that easily.

'Can do sweetheart' he said smiling and raising his glass to her and drinking whatever he had.

About an hour past and many drinks later she was still there, she waited patiently until he was well and truly passed out on the lounge from how much alcohol he drank before setting on the task at hand.

She made her way over to him carefully with her bag she brought with her, trying not to disturb him then, she reached into her bag taking out a bright wig an array of different kinds of make - up and scarves ... first she took one of the scarves carefully and gently tying his hands to the legs of a close by side draw and then, taking as carefully as she could she took off his trousers and pants and raplacing them with a frilly pair of her panties she then tied his legs with more scarves to the lounge legs, once she was satisfied with that she then got a make - up brush and set to work on putting make - up on him and once she was finished that for the final touch she placed the wig securely onto his head, taking one last look at him she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and pouring it onto his crotch waking him up which he did with a start.

'W - what the hell is going on here?!' he said sounding groggy and confused, finally getting his bearings and looked at his arms and legs ... and noticing the panties.

Effie just smiled at him triumphantly 'This my dear Haymitch is payback .. and don't tell me this is the first time this isn't the first time you've woken up like this' she said smugly and she let out a little giggle.

He glared at her 'Very funny sweetheart now, help me out here would you'

'I'm sorry Haymitch you know me, things to do people to see I'm a very busy woman ... have to keep on scedule and all of that' she said smiling and getting up and walking over to him, stroking his cheek 'think of this as the only time you got into my pants ... so to speak and in a different kind of way' she said to him giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss then walked out leaving him there for Katniss and Peeta to find him like he was she could hear him calling out to her begging her to untie him but she ignored him.


End file.
